The present invention relates to a system providing for multiple virtual circuits between two network entities for use in particular, but not exclusively, in the testing of network node apparatus providing IP messaging over an ATM network.
As is well-known, the Internet Protocol (IP) uses a scheme of IP addresses by which every connection of a node to the Internet has a unique IP address. IP addresses are high-level addresses in the sense that they are independent of the technology used for the underlying network to which a node is connected. Each node will also have a low-level, network-dependent address (often callled the MAC address) that is actually used for addressing at the network level and the IP protocol suite includes an address reolution protocol (ARP), logically positioned below the IP layer itself, that is responsible for translating between IP addresses contained in a message and the local MAC addresses.
An increasingly important technology for local area networks is ATM. ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) is a multiplexing and switching technique for transferring data across a network using fixed sized cells that are synchronous in the sense that they appear strictly periodically on the physical medium. Each cell comprises a payload portion and a header, the latter including a label that associates the cell with an instance of communication between sending and receiving network end systems; this instance of communication may involve the transfer of many cells from the sending end system, possibly to multiple receiving end systems. ATM is asynchronous in the sense that cells belonging to the same instance of communication will not necessarily appear at periodic intervals.
In ATM, the labels appended to the cells are fixed-size context dependent labels, that is, they are only understandable in the light of context information already established at the interpreting network node, the label generally being replaced at one node by the label required for the next node. In other words, ATM is a virtual circuit technology requiring a set up phase for each instance of communication to establish the appropriate label knowledge at each node. Of course, to set up a desired communication, it is still necessary to identify uniquely the nodes forming the communication end points and this is achieved by using ATM addresses, generally of a significance limited to the particular ATM network concerned.
The process of sending IP messages (datagrams) over an ATM network, including the operation of the required ATM ARP system, is set out in RFC 1577 of the IETF Internet Engineering Task Force) dated January 1993. This RFC assumes an arrangement in which a sending node will only establish a single vircuit circuit to a given destination IP address (of course, this one vircuit circuit may carry multiple connections between respective pairings of high-level end points in the nodes).
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is a diagram illustrating the basic mechanism by which two machines M and T exchange IP datagrams over a switched virtual circuit (SVC) established across an ATM network. The machines M and T have respective IP addresses IM and IT and respective ATM addresses AM and AT; each machine knows its own addresses. An ATMARP server S knows the IP and ATM addresses of all active nodes on the network, including machines M and T; more particularly, server S maintains an ARP table 15 associating the IP address of each node with its ATM address. The server S maintains open a respective SVC (switched virtual circuit) to each active node and the identity of this SVC is held in the ARP table 15; thus, in the FIG. 1 example, the server S is in communication with machine M over an SVC identified as SVC xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d at the server, and the server S is in communication with machine T over an SVC identified as SVC xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d at the server S. At machines M and T these virtual circuits are independently identifiedxe2x80x94thus at machine M its SVC to the server S is identified as SVC xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d whilst at machine T its SVC to the server S is identified as SVC xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d.
The communications interface 18 in each of the machines M and T comprises three main layers, namely: an IP layer 20 responsible for forming IP datagrams (including source and destination IP addresses) for transmission and for filtering incoming datagrams; an intermediate IP/ATM layer 21 for determining the SVC corresponding to the destination IP address of an outgoing datagram; and an ATM layer 22, including the low-level network interface hardware, for sending and receiving datagrams packaged in ATM cells over SVCs.
The IP/ATM layer 21 maintains an ARP cache table 27 which like the table 15 of the server S contains associations between IP address, ATM address and SVC. Thus, table 27 of machine M contains an entry of the IP address IS, ATM address AS, and SVC identity xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d for the server S, and similarly, table 27 of machine T contains an entry of the IP address IS, ATM address AS, and SVC identity xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d for the server S. The cache table 27 only holds information relevant to current SVCs of the machine concerned so that during the initial establishment of an SVC to a new destination, the cache table must be updated with relevant information from the ATMARP server S; this general process will be described in more detail hereinafter with reference to FIG. 2. For the present, it will be assumed that an SVC has already been established between machines M and T and that the cache tables contain the relevant information (in particular, cache table 27 of machine M contains an entry with the IP address IT, ATM address AT, and SVC identity xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d for machine T, and cache table 27 of machine T contains an entry with the IP address IM, ATM address AM, and SVC identity xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d for machine M).
Considering now the case of a high-level application in machine M wanting to send a message to machine T, this application passes the message to the IP layer 20 together with the destination IP address IT IP layer 20 packages the message in one (or more) datagrams 25A with a destination IP address of IT and source IP address of IM. Datagram 25A is then passed to the IP/ATM layer 21 which executes an IP-to-SVC lookup task 30 to determine from table 27 the SVC to be used for sending the datagram to its destination address IT; in the present case, table 27 returns the SVC identity xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d and the layer 21 passes this identity together with the datagram 25A to the ATM layer 22 which then sends the datagram in ATM cells on SVC xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d. The datagram is in due course received by machine T and passed up by layers 22 and 21 to the IP layer 20 where a filtering task 29 determines from the datagram destination address that the datagram is indeed intended for machine T; the contents of the datagram are then passed to the relevant high-level application. In the present example, this high-level application produces a reply message which it passes to the IP layer 20 together with the required return address, namely the source IP address in the received datagram 25A. IP layer 20 generates datagram 25B with the received return address as the destination address, the IP address IT of machine T being included as the source address. The datagram 25B is passed to IP/ATM layer 21 where IP-to-SVC lookup task 30 determines from cache table 27 that the required destination can be reached over SVC xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d. This information together with datagram 25B is then passed to ATM layer 22 which transmits the datagram in ATM cells over SVC xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d to machine M. When the datagram is received at machine M it is passed up to the IP layer 20 where it is filtered by task 29 and its contents then passed on to the relevant high-level application.
FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings illustrates in more detail the functioning of the IP/ATM layers 21 of machines M and T in respect of datagram transmission from machine M to machine T, it being appreciated that the roles of the two layers 21 are reversed for transmission in the opposite direction. More particularly, upon the IP-to-SVC lookup task 30 being requested to send a datagram to IP address IT, it first carries out a check of the cache table 27 (step 31) to determine if there is an existing entry for IT (and thus an SVC, assuming that entries are only maintained whilst an SVC exists). Step 32 checks the result of this lookupxe2x80x94if an SVC already exists (in this case, SVC xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d), then step 39 is executed in which the datagram is passed together with the identity of the relevant SVC to the ATM layer 22; however, if the lookup was unsuccessful, task 30 executes steps 33 to 38 to set up an SVC to destination IT before executing step 39.
The first step 33 of the setup process involves the sending of an ARP request to the ATMARP server S over the relevant SVC requesting the ATM address corresponding to IT. Server responds with ATM address AT which is received by task 30 at step 34.
Task 30 now updates the cache table 27 with the IP address IT and ATM address AT (step 35). Next, task 30 requests (step 36) the ATM layer 22 to establish a new SVC to ATM address AT and this initiates an SVC setup process 28 which may be executed in any appropriate manner and will not be described in detail herein. In due course, process 28 returns the identity of the SVC that has been set up to AT (in this case, SVC xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d), this identity being received at step 37 of task 30. Finally, cache table 30 is updated at step 38 by adding the SVC identity (xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d) to the entry already containing IT and AT.
In machine T, the setup of the new SVC to the machine from machine M is handled by the setup process 28 of machine T. The process 28 informs the IP/ATM layer that a new SVC has been setup and this triggers execution of an update task 40 to update the cache table 27 of machine T. More particularly, on the new SVC indication being received (step 41), a first update step 42 is carried out to add an entry to the table containing the identity of the new SVC (in the present example xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d), and the ATM address AM of the node at the other end of the SVC; at this stage, the corresponding IP address is not known to machine T. In order to obtain this IP address, an inverse ARP request is now made to machine M (step 43). In due course a response is received (step 44) containing the IP address of machine M. The cache table 27 is then updated at step 45 with the IP address IM of machine M and the IP/ATM layer is now ready to effect IP-to-SVC translations for datagrams intended for machine M.
The inverse ARP request sent by machine T to machine M is handled by an inverse ARP task 50 that examines the request (step 51) and on finding that it contains the ATM address AM, responds with the IP address IM of machine M (step 52).
To facilitate explanation of the preferred embodiment of the invention hereinafter, the messages across the boundary between the IP/ATM layer 21 and the ATM layer 22 have been labelled in FIG. 2 as follows where superscript xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d indicates an outgoing message (that is, from the IP/ATM layer to the ATM layer) and the superscript xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d indicates incoming messages (that is, from the ATM layer to the IP/ATM layer):
X1Txe2x80x94outgoing ARP request;
X2Rxe2x80x94incoming ARP response;
X3Txe2x80x94outgoing SVC setup request;
X4Rxe2x80x94incoming SVC setup done indication;
X5Rxe2x80x94incoming new SVC indication;
X6Txe2x80x94outgoing INARP request;
X6Rxe2x80x94incoming INARP request;
X7Txe2x80x94outgoing INARP response;
X8Txe2x80x94outgoing datagram;
X8Rxe2x80x94incoming datagram.
It will be appreciated that machines connecting to an ATM network, such as machines M and T as well as the server S, are designed to handle a large number of virtual circuits simultanteously. If in testing such a machine (machine M in the following discussion) it is desired to fully stress the machine under test, then the design limit of concurrently operating virtual circuits must be simultaneously used. However, as already indicated, current practice is that only one virtual circuit is established to each distinct IP address. As a result, since generally each machine that might be used to test machine M has only one network connection and therefore only one IP address, if machine M is designed to operate up to N virtual circuits simultaneously, then it requires N machines to test machine M. Such an arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 3 where the N machines are constituted by the server S and (Nxe2x88x921) other machines here represented as machines T1 to T(Nxe2x88x921). Such an arrangement is generally impractical as N may be as high as 1024 or more.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism that enables, inter alia, the foregoing test problem to be overcome.
According to the present invention, there is provided a system in which a plurality of entities are connected to a network and can exchange messages across virtual circuits set up over the network between said entities, each entity having an operative high-level address on the network, and each entity comprising:
high-level messaging means for handling message transmission and receipt on the basis of the aforesaid high-level addresses, the high-level messaging means comprising means for including in outgoing messages the operative high-level address of the entity as a source identifier and the operative high level address of the intended recipient entity as a destination identifier, and means for filtering incoming messages according to the destination identifier contained in the message:
virtual-circuit means for providing virtual circuits between the entity and other entities, there being a respective virtual circuit for each different destination identifier in use, and
intermediate means for passing an outgoing message from the high-level messaging means to that one of the virtual circuits provided by the virtual-circuit means which corresponds to the destination identifier of the message;
characterised in that each of a first and a second one of the entities has a plurality of virtual high-level addresses associated with it that are different from the operative high-level address of the entity, the virtual high-level addresses being usable by the messaging means of the first and second entities as destination identifiers in outgoing messages; and in that between the intermediate means of the first and second entities, there are provided address-changing means responsive to each of at least some of the messages sent between these entities with a said virtual high-level address as its destination identifier, to change that address to the operative high-level address of the corresponding entity and to change the operative high-level address provided as the source identifier of the message into one of the said virtual high-level addresses associated with the sending entity in dependence on the virtual high-level address initially provided as the destination identifier of the same message.
By virtue of this arrangement, it is possible to establish a plurality of virtual circuits between the first and second entities by using the different virtual high-level addresses of the entities as the destination identifiers in messages exchanged between the entities, the receiving high-level adressing means accepting such messages due to the address-changing means having changed the destination identifier to the operative high-level address of the receiving entity. By also changing the source identifier, it is possible to retain in the message information sufficient to associate any reply message with a particular one of the virtual circuits established with the sending entity (in particular, the reply message can be sent back over the same virtual circuit as the message to which it is a replyxe2x80x94however, if desired, it is also possible to use a separate virtual circuit for the reply messages).
Preferably, the address-changing means comprises first address-changing functionality for effecting the aforesaid changes for messages sent from the first entity to the second entity, and second address-changing functionality for effecting these changes for messages sent from the second entity to the first entity, both the first and second address-changing functionalities being provided in the second entity. This configuration is well suited for testing the ability of network node apparatus to concurrently operate a plurality of virtual circuits where the network node apparatus is operative to establish a virtual circuit for each different high-level destination address being handled; more particularly, the network node apparatus serves as the aforesaid first entity, and is caused to send messages to at least some of the virtual high-level addresses associated with the second entity. By placing the address-changing means in the second entity, no modifications are needed to the network node apparatus in order for it to be able to establish a plularity of virtual circuits with the second entity.
Advantageously, the address-changing means effects a predetermined transformation on the virtual high-level address forming the initial destination identifier of a said message in order to form the virtual high-level address to be used for the source identifier of that message. For example, this transformation may simply involved changing the address by one (where the address is numeric in form).
The present invention is particularly applicable to systems in which the high-level addresses are IP addresses and the network is an ATM network.